Kakera
by betonkuatberkualitas
Summary: (Intinya) kumpulan cerita oneshot (BTS) by si Beton! (づ｡ ｡)づ [Namjin, Minyoon, Yoonmin, Hopemin, Vhope, Kookmin, Taekook, Vmin]
1. Akustik-NamJin

**Akustik © Betonkuatberkualitas**

**Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

_**Producer**_** RM x **_**Guitarist-Vocalist**_** Jin**

**[NamJin]**

* * *

Kim Namjoon, berumur dua puluh empat tahun, di malam minggu kali ini memilih untuk berkunjung ke salah satu kafe di tengah kota yang cukup terkenal. Kafe itu memiliki area _outdoor_ dan _indoor_, membuat Namjoon yang sedang ingin cari suasana baru tidak ragu berkunjung.

Ia benar-benar butuh angin segar. Seminggu ini kepalanya penat luar biasa karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Apalagi, baru-baru ini ia tidak sengaja merusak beberapa barang penting yang membuatnya mau tidak mau menggantinya, _lagi_.

Namjoon memilih duduk di luar, di salah satu bangku terdekat dari panggung kecil tempat digelarnya _live music_ sebagai acara mingguan kafe ini.

Namjoon sebagai penikmat musik merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Padahal niat awal, ia hanya ingin makan sebentar lalu jalan-jalan di taman atau sekitar tepi sungai Hangang yang terkenal, mencari barangkali ada pertunjukkan tari atau musik dari yang mereka sebut sebagai _performer_ jalanan.

Sambil menikmati sepiring _Broccoli Ravioli_ dan sebotol _Soju_, ia sesekali mengetukkan jarinya seirama dengan lagu yang mengalun. Band yang saat ini tampil terdiri dari tiga orang laki-laki, yang Namjoon taksir sepantaran dengannya.

Di posisi _cajoon_, ada seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci, manis, kalau boleh Namjoon bilang. Lalu di posisi bassis ada pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah lonjong, rahang tajam, dan hidung yang mancung. Namjoon bahkan tidak akan terkejut kalau pemuda itu bisa memotong kertas dengan rahang atau hidungnya. Dan yang terakhir, posisi gitaris sekaligus vokalis, diisi oleh pemuda yang Namjoon akui, baik paras maupun suara sama-sama cantik.

Telinganya serasa dimanja, apalagi, saat ini yang ingin ia nikmati bukan musik _sedap sedup jedak jeduk_ ala EDM-an, tapi sekadar pertunjukkan musik sederhana seperti ini.

Namjoon sesekali membulatkan bibir kagum, pemuda cantik itu dapat mencapai nada-nada tinggi dengan baik. Permainan gitarnya pun tidak tampak terganggu.

Satu lagu selesai, beberapa pengunjung bertepuk tangan, termasuk Namjoon. Sambil sesekali ia menyuapkan potongan pasta berwarna hijau itu ke mulutnya.

"Terima kasih. Untuk yang baru saja sampai, selamat datang di Hunger Bee!" Ucap pemuda cantik itu dari mikrofon.

Ia berdiskusi kecil dengan kedua temannya di belakang, lalu mengangguk tanda ada persetujuan di sana.

"Baiklah, langsung saja, lagu berikutnya adalah _collaboration project_ yang dinyanyikan oleh artis muda yang sedang naik daun, Jimin, _featuring_ dengan _rapper_ sekaligus komposer favorit saya, RM."

Tubuh Namjoon menegak. Telinganya tidak salah dengar 'kan? Lagu Jimin dan RM katanya? **_Dirinya_**?

Sang Vokalis mulai memetik gitarnya,

"_Magi naerigo__ー__"_

"Astaga, sungguhan Young Forever?!" Gumam Namjoon tidak percaya.

Sedikit rahasia, Kim Namjoon adalah pemuda jenius yang berada di balik nama RM, produser musik yang setiap ciptaannya mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat. Iya, itu dia, orang yang membuat komposisi, aransemen, dan lirik. Tentu, dengan kerjasama dari tim-nya juga.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa RM itu. Apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan, apakah dia orang Korea, apakah dia pemuda kuliahan atau om-om berumur empat puluh tahun, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Semuanya bagian dari perjanjian Namjoon dengan setiap orang yang bekerjasama dengannya di industri musik.

Keuntungannya bagi Namjoon, ia tetap bisa bekerja sesuai _passion_nya tanpa harus kehilangan kehidupan pribadi. Sebuah cara hidup yang diimpikan Namjoon sejak SMP.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Namjoon terbuai, oleh suara sang vokalis yang sesekali diselingi rap dari bassisnya. Ia duduk tegak sempurna, mengabaikan makanan yang sudah habis separuh di mejanya.

"_Yeongwonhi sonyeonigo sipeo nan, Aah_ー"

"_Forever_, _we_ _are young. Narineun kkonip bi sairo, hemaeeo dallineun i miro_."

Lagu itu dimainkan dengan indah. Dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir oleh Namjoon. Young Forever versi akustik? Ternyata bagus juga.

Semakin dekat dengan klimaks lagu, Namjoon semakin dibuat kagum. Selain karena mereka bernyanyi dalam harmonisasi yang memuaskan telinga, Namjoon tidak mengira bahwa pemuda cantik itu memiliki _range_ vokal yang cukup tinggi.

Hingga akhirnya, dua puluh detik menuju selesai, semua pengunjung ikut menyanyikan satu bait reff terakhir dari lagu Young Forever, membuat Namjoon merinding. Apalagi,

Kini pemuda cantik itu menutup matanya khidmat, sambil menikmati sambil menyanyi.

"_Forever_... _We are young_..."

Lagu itu ditutup dengan suara halus dan petikan gitar akustik. Kini, **semua** pengunjung bertepuk tangan riuh, sekali lagi, termasuk Namjoon.

"Terima kasih. Sekian penampilan kami, setelah ini akan ada band CBX yang akan menemani makan malam anda, sampai jumpa dan selamat menikmati!" Tutup sang vokalis melemparkan senyum manisnya.

Namjoon meremat tangan sendiri, katakan dia gila karena telah jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Begitu ketiganya turun panggung, Namjoon buru-buru meninggalkan mejanya, tidak peduli lagi dengan makanan dan minumannya yang tersisa. Prioritasnya kini hanya satu.

"U, um, halo?" Panggil Namjoon ragu, pada ketiga pemuda yang ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat lebih rupawan lagi.

Pemuda cantik yang menjadi fokus utama Namjoon malam ini menoleh, balas tersenyum kecil sambil tangannya berhenti memasukkan gitar ke dalam tasnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya halus.

Namjoon menelan ludah, kerongkongannya mendadak kering.

"Eum, penampilan yang bagusー"

Namjoon berdehem sebentar.

"Boleh berkenalan?"

Pemuda cantik itu mengerjap bingung sementara dua temannya di belakang saling senggol sambil melempar tatapan jahil.

"T, tentu." Balas pemuda itu mengulum bibir penuhnya.

Namjoon tersenyum lega, mengulurkan tangan,

"Kim Namjoon." Ucapnya.

"Kim? Hehehehe, aku juga Kim. Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin, pemuda cantik itu, balas menjabat tangan Namjoon. Telinga Namjoon memerah mendengar kekehan renyah itu. _Tertawa saja merdu_, batinnya.

Tidak tahu saja kalau tawa asli Seokjin itu mirip lap yang diー

Ah, sudahlah.

"Oh iya, kenalkan, ini Jeon Jungkook dan Jung Hoseok."

Yang dipanggil maju, sambil mencangklong alat musik masing-masing yang sudah rapi masuk ke dalam _case_-nya. Hoseok, pemuda berambut merah itu menjabat tangan Namjoon, bergantian dengan si pemuda kelinci.

"Nah, Kim Namjoon_ssi_, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan mengobrol sebentar?" Ajak Seokjin.

Namjoon tanpa ragu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat, membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook saling tatap lagi, tertawa kecil. Jelas sekali Namjoon ini tersepona habis-habisan dengan _hyung_ mereka.

"_Hyung_, aku dan Jungkook duluan ya, ada urusan." Pamit Hoseok menepuk bahu lebar Seokjin.

"Lho? Katanya hari ini kosong?" Balas Seokjin sebal.

"_Mian_, _hyung_. Urusan mendadak nih." Jungkook meringis kecil.

Padahal, itu hanya akal-akalan saja supaya _hyung_ mereka ini punya waktu berdua dengan Kim Namjoon yang tampan.

"Ukh, baiklah. Namjoon_ssi_, tidak apa-apa hanya berdua?" Tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah." Jawab Namjoon tersenyum manis hingga lesung pipinya yang dalam tampak.

Seokjin mengulum bibir gemas. Apalagi mata sipit itu juga ikut melengkung lucu.

"Sudah ya _hyung_, Namjoon_ssi_, _bye bye_~" Pamit Jungkook menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Seokjin.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum, melambai kecil. Lalu saat ia melewati Namjoon, ditepuknya lembut bahu pemuda itu, seolah memberi semangat.

"Dasar." Dengus Seokjin.

"Eum, jadi, ayo?" Ajak Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya, ayo!" Balas Seokjin tersenyum manis.

Kim Namjoon, dua puluh empat tahun, pemuda jenius di balik nama RM, kini merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung. Semua penat yang satu minggu menumpuk telah menguap habis berkat siraman senyuman Kim Seokjin.

'_Eh_, _tadi dia bilang RM itu rapper favoritnya_? _Semoga dia tidak pingsan saat tahu siapa sebenernya RM_...'


	2. Bukan Salahmu-HopeMin

**Bukan Salahmu © Betonkuatberkualitas**

**Jung Hoseok x Park Jimin **

**Physicians! Hoseok x Patient! Jimin**

**[****HopeMin****]**

* * *

Kamar tidur itu kini tampak berantakan. Seprai lepas dari kasurnya, bantal tergeletak di lantai dengan isi dakron yang teburai keluar. Sementara di beberapa tempat, barang pecah belah yang dulunya adalah asbak, vas bunga, gelas, bahkan cermin, pecah berantakan. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu mungkin akan berteriak terkejut karena isinya benar-benar hampir hancur.

Dan di tengah ruangan itu, Jimin duduk, meremas kedua lengannya sendiri erat-erat, seolah berusaha membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan mematikan. Jimin tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit dan perih pada kedua buku-buku tangannya yang sobek, _bekas memukul cermin_.

Kedua bola matanya basah, wajahnya kusut, nafasnya memburu. Sesekali ia menggeram marah, masih diselingi deguk akibat tangis.

'_**Ddrrrt ddrrt**_'

Ponsel pintar yang tergeletak dengan layar retak itu bergetar, menampilkan _caller id_ "**Hoseok _hyung_**" dan sejumlah angka berderet di bawahnya. Jimin menoleh, tangan berlumur darahnya berusaha menggapai ponsel hitamnya yang berjarak tidak seberapa jauh.

Pandangannya kosong, tapi tidak ragu untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Ucap Jimin lirih.

"_Buka pintunya_, _Jimin_ie, _ini_ hyung."

Jimin menggeleng, seolah Hoseok di seberang dapat melihatnya.

"Tidak, _hyung_.. Jangan..." Bisik Jimin parau.

"_Jimin_ie, _ini_ _**hyung**_. _Tidak apa-apa_." Kali ini Hoseok bicara dengan nada lembut yang meyakinkan.

"_Pelan-pelan, ayo berdiri. Hati-hati, jangan sampai menginjak pecahan beling_." Hoseok tahu Jimin mendengarkan, ia menuntun pemuda itu melalui suaranya.

Secara ajaib, Jimin menurut. Ia berdiri, berjalan gontai, walau abai dengan beberapa pecahan barang menancap di telapak kakinya. Mana peduli dia? Jimin sudah mati rasa.

'_**Cklek**_'

Hoseok mendesah lega saat wajah kusut berkantung mata gelap itu muncul. Hoseok tidak menunggu lama lagi untuk segera masuk. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat saat melihat betapa kacaunya kamar tidur Jimin.

"Jimin_ie_..." Panggilnya lembut.

Jimin menunduk, membiarkan poninya menutup hingga ke mata. Bahunya lalu bergetar kecil, dan deguk menyakitkan itu terdengar kembali.

"Maaf, _hyung_... Maaf..." Racaunya.

Salah satu tangan Jimin mencengkram tangan lainnya, menancapkan kuku yang sengaja tidak Jimin potong beberapa minggu, menggoresnya hingga terbentuk luka baru lainnya. Hoseok bertindak cepat, mencekal kedua pergelangan Jimin, beringsut membawa pemuda yang lebih kecil dalam pelukan sebelum ia dapat menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ssh.. Tidak apa-apa Jimin_ie_.. Tidak apa-apa.. Maaf datangku terlambat.. Maaf.."

Jimin menggeleng di sela pelukann mereka,

"Salahku, _hyung_. Ini salahkuー"

"Bukan. Jimin_ie_ tidak salah. Jimin_ie_ anak baik karena sudah menghubungi _hyung_." Hoseok memotong.

Ya, Jimin tidak salah. Bukan salah Jimin yang tidak langsung menelepon Hoseok saat serangan cemasnya datang. Bukan salah Jimin yang tidak menahan diri untuk merusak segala perabotan. Bukan salah Jimin yang menuruti pikiran jahatnya untuk menggores lengannyaー

Hoseok buru-buru mendudukkan Jimin ke kasur, lalu dengan cepat mengambil kotak P3K yang selalu ia simpan di laci. Tentu, selain cakaran dari kuku Jimin, ada luka yang lebih lebar lagi terpampang jelas.

Panjangnya sekitar 8cm, menggores (yang Hoseok syukuri) tidak sampai ke nadi, tapi cukup dalam hingga darah masih mengucur keluar. Jimin hanya diam, memperhatikan Hoseok yang sibuk membersihkan luka, mengoles obat, dan memerban tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Rasanya sama sekali tidak sakit. Atau baginya, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang bisa ia rasakan.

_Kecuali yang tak kasat mata_.

Entah kenapa rasa sakit yang itu jauh lebih terasa. Menyakitkan, menyesakkan. Padahal tidak ada wujudnya, tapi itu yang membuat Jimin _jatuh _kembali.

"Pusing?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menggeleng bimbang, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hoseok menghela nafas, mengusak pelan kepala Jimin. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan Jimin, menyatukan kedua tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kita ke kamar sebelah yuk?" Ajak Hoseok.

Jimin mengangguk lemah. Kini, badannya serasa lemas hingga Hoseok harus memapahnya. Hoseok bahkan tidak yakin kamar Jimin bisa ditinggali sekarang, maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk membawa Jimin ke kamar tamu di sebelah. Kamar sebelah tidak jauh beda tatanan perabotnya. Hanya, kamar tamu ini tidak se'ramai' kamar Jimin yang didekor dengan benda serba kuning favorit pemuda itu. Hoseok lalu memapah Jimin menuju kasur, pelan-pelan menidurkan laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"_Hyung_..." Panggil Jimin kecil, menarik lengan Hoseok yang tengah membalikkan badannya, entah sedang apa.

Hoseok menoleh ke belakang, lalu mengangguk paham. Maka setelah melepas kemeja merah kotak-kotaknya, menyisakan _turtle neck_ hitam, Hoseok ikut merebahkan diri, menelusup ke balik selimut. Jimin, yang jauh lebih tenang kini menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Hoseok. Aroma _citrus_ dari parfum yang digunakan Hoseok-lah sebabnya

"_Hyungie_.." Panggil Jimin lirih.

Hoseok hanya membalas dengan gumaman samar.

"Maaf. Karena membuat _hyung_ meninggalkan Taehyung di tengah kencan." Bisik Jimin penuh rasa bersalah.

Hoseok menggeleng, menepuk-nepuk kembali punggung Jimin, perlahan menyeretnya dalam kantuk.

"Bodoh. Kau itu lebih penting dari apapun."

"Tapi _hyung_, aku hanya pasienmu. Kasihan Taehyung ditinggal begitu..."

Hoseok mendesis, mengisyaratkan pada Jimin untuk menutup bibir penuhnya. Hoseok tidak peduli, sebenarnya. Yang hatinya tahu, Jimin sudah punya posisinya sendiri.

'**Cup**'

"Aku akan lebih menyesal lagi kalau kehilangan Jimin_ie_ selamanya." Balas Hoseok mengecup sayang dahi Jimin.

Jimin berdebar, tentu saja. Senang saat Hoseok dengan gamblang menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang menjadi prioritas utamanya. Jimim tidak pernah merasa diprioritaskan sebegini tingginya. Bahkan, tidak dengan keluarga maupun orang terkasihnya, _dulu_.

"Hoseok _hyung_, hanya _**milikku**_.." Gumam Jimin.

Maka Hoseok memejam kasar. Lalu kembali membuka mata, menampakkan binar keyakinan seratus persen. Ia telah membulatkan keputusan.

"Ya. _Hoseok hanya milik Jimin_. _Dan Jimin hanya milik Hoseok_. Kita akan bersama selamanya. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Jimin_ie_." Balasnya pasti.

Lalu Hoseok merogoh saku, mengambil ponsel hitam keluaran terbarunya, mengetik pesan pada satu nama yang selama enam bulan ini sempat mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

'_Mianhae_, _Taehyungah_. _Bukan salah Jimin_, _tapi salahku_.' Batinnya


	3. Pagi-MinYoon

**Pagi © Betonkuatberkualitas**

**Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

**[MinYoon]**

* * *

Bila kebanyakan orang tinggal di apartemen karena sempitnya lahan, Yoongi bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Ia beruntung, memilik uang yang cukup untuk membeli tanah kecil di kota besar itu, letaknya di atas bukit, lalu dibangunnya rumah sederhana sesuai desainnya. Nyaman, dan tidak terlalu berlebihan bagi orang yang tinggal sendiri.

Bila kebanyakan orang merasa tinggal sendirian di rumah merupakan hal yang membuat kesepian, Yoongi bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Yoongi menikmati, bagaimana sepi menyambutnya sepulang kerja. Bagaimana sepi memberinya ketenangan saat lembur hingga pukul tiga pagi. Atau bagaimana sepi membiarkannya tidur hingga siang pada akhir minggu.

Ya, Yoongi suka sepi, suka ketenangan. Baginya sepi itu tidak mencekam, justru menenangkan.

Tapi Yoongi yang begitu, tidak ditemukan di pagi ini.

Ia, yang merupakan mahluk yang membenci keramaian, membenci siapapun yang merusak waktu tidur berkualitasnya, rela melangkahkan kaki berbalut sandal itu keluar rumah. Rela menyusuri jalan kecil di depan rumah, hanya demi sebuah sumber suara yang merusak ketenangan 'pagi'-nya. _Pukul delapan lebih dua puluh menit_, masih bisa dibilang terlalu pagi bagi beberapa orang, bukan?

Yoongi rela, berjongkok memperhatikan bagaimana tiga anak kucing, sendirian, tanpa induk, mengeong pilu sejak pukul tiga pagi. Mereka diletakkan dalam satu dus besar, tanpa kain apapun, tanpa makanan sekalipun.

Sungguh, rasanya ini bukan Yoongi. Berjongkok memperhatikan dalam diam kucing-kucing kecil berwarna samaー_hitam putih_, mengeong mengais perhatian ibunya, yang entah dimana.

Sekali lagi, rasanya ini bukan Yoongi. Yang menghela nafas, kemudian buru-buru berjalan menuju _mini market_ terdekat, buru-buru mengambil tiga bungkus makanan cair dan mangkuk plastik sekali pakai, dan buru-buru kembali ke tempat semula.

Ada hembusan napas puas saat kucing-kucing kecil itu makan dengan lahap. Kemudian benar-benar bukan Yoongi, yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan kehidupan seremeh apapun, mengulurkan tangan, mengelus satu-satu tengkuk lemah si anak kucing.

Ia membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Dengkuran yang keluar walau lirih, menghantarkan rasa ketenangan yang begitu jauh berbeda dari segala sepi yang sempat ia ucap sebagai ketenangan.

"Ahー"

Yoongi terperanjat kaget saat satu suara yang berbeda warna dari miliknya terdengar. Suara yang Yoongi kisar memiliki _range_ yang lebih tinggi dari miliknya. Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda berambut pirang menuju kuning berdiri tidak jauh darinya, menatapnya terkejut dengan menentenng satu plastik berlogo _mini market_ tempat Yoongi tadi belanja.

Pemuda itu justru mendekat, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari mata sipit baru bangun Yoongi. Dan dengan santainya, ia ikut berjongkok di samping tubuh kurus itu.

"Anda memberi mereka makanan?" Tanya pemuda itu hangat.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, tanpa berhenti mengelus perut yang kini menggendut, terlentang tepat di bawahnya. Pemuda itu tertawa renyah.

_Hangatnya_... _Seperti matahari yang jarang menyapa Yoongi_.

"Anda tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil lagi, tanpa berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu tertawa. Yoongi jadi bingung, jangan-jangan wajahnya berantakan? Atau ada sisa bekas liur di sudut bibirnya?

"Sebenarnya mereka dibuang bersama induknya. Tapi.. Tadi pagi saat saya lewat sini, anak-anak ini mengeong keras sekali, tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Waktu saya cek, ternyata induknya sudah tidak bernyawa, berlumuran darah."

Yoongi menegang, tidak sadar bahwa kini ia tertarik sepenuhnya pada cerita pemuda itu. Ada rasa simpati menggerogoti saat tahu cerita dibalik anak-anak kucing ini. Maka Yoongi tidak keberatan saat salah satu dari mereka menggigit kecil jemari Yoongi, khas mengajak main.

"Maunya tadi saya belikan makanan dari _mini market_ di ujung jalan sana. Tapi, ternyata mereka sudah kehilangan anggota keluarga."

"Induknya?.." Satu kata pertama dari suara berat Yoongi.

Jujur saja, pemuda di sampingnya terkejut, tidak menyangka suara yang diproduksi dari pemuda manis seperti Yoongi bakal seberat itu. Lalu ia berdehem kecil,

"Sudah saya kuburkan di dekat sini. Ada tanah kosong, lengkap dengan sekop karena dipakai membangun tanah di sebelahnya." Jelas pemuda itu.

Yoongi mengulum bibir. "Apa yang terjadi?..."

Ia tidak siap sebenarnya, untuk mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Pemuda itu membalas dengan mengendikkan bahunya bingung.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin tabrak lari? Ada ceceran darah dari sana." Ia menunjuk ujung gang yang berakses langsung dengan jalan besar.

Yoongi mengulum bibir lagi, kasihan dengan mahluk kecil-kecil yang ternyata sudah kehilangan penuntunnya di dunia ini.

"A, aku akan merawat mereka.." Gumam Yoongi yakin.

Mata pemuda di sampingnya membulat,

"Sungguh?!"

Yoongi mengernyit, selain seperti matahari, kalau boleh dibilang, pemuda itu juga mirip anak anjing, apalagi sekarang, ia terlihat sebegitu gembiranya.

"Syukurlah! Saya sudah tidak bisa memelihara hewan lagi karena di rumah sudah ada empat anjing." Jelasnya tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya antusias. Ia tertarik dengan kemampuan pemuda itu, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam senyuman yang jarang Yoongi lihat dalam lingkungan hidupnya.

"Y, ya, tentu. Rumahku kosong, kurasa merawat tiga kucing tidak buruk juga." Gumam Yoongi.

Benar, tidak masalah. Pekerjaannya sebagai seniman membuatnya bisa bekerja dimanapun dan kapanpun, termasuk rumah sepinya.

"Terima kasih! Boleh tahu dimana _hyung_ tinggal?"

"_Hyung_?" Balas Yoongi mengerutkan dahi.

"Hehe, kurasa anda lebih tua dari saya, jadi saya panggil _hyung, _biar lebih akrab." Jawab pemuda itu santai.

Yoongi mau tidak mau mengulum senyum.

"Min Yoongi, dua puluh delapan tahun. Aku tinggal di sana, rumah keempat, yang warna hitam." Ucap Yoongi mengulurkan tangan.

"Ou, Park Jimin, dua puluh empat tahun! Kita bertetangga. Aku tinggal tiga rumah dari rumah anda."

Yoongi, untuk pertama kalinya, terkikik geli.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Jimin_ssi_."

Jimin, menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Malu karena dibilang terlalu formal, dan malu, karena kekehan kecil Yoongi menghangatkan sudut hatinya.

"Mau kubantu membawa mereka ke rumahmu, Yoongi _hyung_?" Tawarnya.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Boleh. Dan secangkir teh?"

"Dan secangkir teh."


	4. 2AM-KookMin

**2AM © Betonkuatberkualitas**

**Jeok Jungkook x Park Jimin **

**Idol AU! Jungkook x Jimin**

**[****KookMin****]**

* * *

Jungkook yang baru selesai membersihkan diri berjalan santai menuju dapur. Selesai mandi paling enak minum susu dingin, begitu menurutnya. Sambil mengusak handuk kering ke kepalanya, Jungkook mengambil satu kotak susu pisang yang ia tempatkan di tempat khusus, bertuliskan '**_Punya Golden Maknae, JANGAN SENTUH_**!'

Ia menegaknya habis, melempar dengan tepat ke dalam tempat sampah. Jungkook baru saja akan kembali ke kamar kalau saja tidak melihat Park Jimin, _band mates_-nya itu sedang tiduran di sofa tengah, sibuk dengan benda persegi yang ia tahu sebagai sumber masalah tidur _hyung_nya satu itu.

"_Hyung_, jam berapa ini?" Tegur Jungkook kesal.

Mentang-mentang hanya ada _maknae line_ di rumah, Jimin bisa bebas begadang begitu?

_No_, Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Jam dua pagi, Kook." Jawab Jimin enteng, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jungkook menghela nafas, mengambil paksa benda persegi itu dari tangan Jimin.

"Ih, Jungkook! Apa-apaan sih?!" Pekik Jimin kesal.

"Jangan teraik-teriak _hyung_, nanti Taehyung _hyung_ bangun." Peringat Jungkook.

"Iya tahu, makanya sini kembalikan ponselku!"

Jungkook menggeleng, malah menaikkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Jimin tidak bisa mengambil kembali ponselnya. Tapi, pemuda mungil itu tidak menyerah. Ia bangkit, berdiri sejajar Jungkook dan melompat kecil guna mengambil ponselnya.

"Kembalikan, Kook_ie_! Aku belum selesai nge-_tweet_nya!" Pinta Jimin sebal.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Tidur sekarang!"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia masih berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan Jungkook yang terangkat, walau sebenarnya mustahil.

"Kookieeeeeー"

'_**Cup**_'

Jimin membeku saat sang _maknae_ mencuri satu kecupan ringan di bibir penuhnya. Atensinya kini teralih pada raut serius Jungkook.

'**GREB**'

"WAAA!"

Jimin memekik kaget saat Jungkook mengangkatnya dari lantai, meletakan tubuh rampingnya di bahu dengan muda, seolah berat Park Jimin sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

"J, Jungkook, turunkan aku!" Seru Jimin takut.

'**Plak**!'

Dan satu pukulan lumayan keras mendarat di bokong sintal Park Jimin.

"_Diam_, hyung. _Mau tidur sekarang atau kubuat terjaga sampai pagi_?" Bisik Jungkook membuat Jimik meremang.

Jimik tergagap, bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, mumpung Hoseok hyung tidak ada, ia dengan santainya berjalan sambil memanggul Jimin di bahunya ke kamar.

"Kookiieeee~ TT"


End file.
